


Pokemon Short Stories

by Gem_Alawas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Christmas fic, Gen, Ice Skating, Lacunosa Town, Letters, Mythology References, One-Shots, Post-Canon, Tags vary between chapters, alternate storyline, cuteness, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Alawas/pseuds/Gem_Alawas
Summary: A collection of standalone short stories I've written pertaining to the Pokémon Franchise. Not necessarily in chronological order.





	1. Νϴ ᏞϴΝᏀᎬᎡ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, Ecruteak City was watched over by two Legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh and Lugia. However, lightning struck the tower of Lugia and it left in fear. The resulting fire killed three unknown Pokemon, and Ho-Oh revived them out of pity, transforming them into Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. After the revival of the three, the citizens of Ecruteak turned on the newly revived Legendary Beasts in fear, causing them and Ho-Oh to leave the city. I'm here to tell what I think Ho-Oh may have said as it left.

I must leave this town. I cannot stay after what I have seen of you humans, after what I have seen you do. You do not understand my choice, that I see. So I will tell you why I have made it, why I cannot force myself to remain. Why it is likely that no person living here shall see me again, nor your future descendants. Why is is likely that even myth will leave me behind, for I intend to vanish evermore, even from your memories. Listen well, for I will speak once before I depart from this place, for what may well be an eternity.

##### No longer shall I calm your impulses of evil.

I once was like a child, believing always in your strength, your loyalty, your giving natures when you raised your hands and praised my name, when I could hold friendly conversation atop my Tower of Bells. When fierce playful battles would play out below, the tap of feet on wood like music to my listening ears. I believed that you were as you seemed, wearing hearts on your sleeves. I thought that you were kind, gentle beings who cooperated with those who you commanded.

##### No longer can I believe such of you.

You praised me higher than you did my creator, for I stood before you in color and light while the one who created me is nothing but a hazy idea to you. I worked every day to keep clouds away from you, protect all of you from the storms, while the one to which I owe my existence never did show their face. You cheered my name, held festivals in my honor, called me your city's protector. You did the same for my counterpart, although to less extent-sensibly, for they more often caused you storms of nature and fear rather than blowing them away with soothing wings as I did.

##### No longer can I accept that praise from you.

I have told you why I will not stay here in the most basic of terms, yet the confusion on all your faces remains. You cannot grasp the obvious, the wrongness that lies in your own actions. In the past I would have attributed it to the innocence that I now know is a lie, the façade of species-wide naivete that you carry- yet now I wonder if it is foolishness, or as much of a lie as your tolerance. I now understand that the bafflement I see cannot be fully legitimate- as nothing you do truly is- yet I will play along for one last time, and explain more deeply my decision, so that if ever history looks back and wonders what happened to the Guardians of Ecruteak, they will have an answer. Hold your Krookodile tears, for they have no effect on me.

##### No longer shall I be swayed by such falsehoods.

Every hope has a point at which it dies, every body a place at which it breaks, every will a thing that causes it to falter. There is no such thing as invincibility, immortality, infallibility, or the everlasting. So my own great strength found that breaking point, and could no more hold back the storm that threatened. Yet three of you did not know to fear it, did not realize that it was not one of the gentle showers that played over the town on occasion, and the ring of attacks shared in friendly battle within my counterpart's tower accompanied the roll of thunder. I thought it would blow over without incident, as most that passed my protection did.

##### No longer can I place faith in such foolish hopes.

Lightning struck faster than even my eye could follow, striking the wing of my counterpart and setting themselves and their tower aflame. Their cry of agony echoed, half-drowned by wind and thunder, and the hungry roar of fire. I pained greatly for my counterpart and my friend, yet I found that I could do nothing-the fire I could call and send would only worsen the blaze, as would fanning it with my great wings. Blowing back the storm would stamp out the hope of rain to wash away the flames, and placing my own body over it would do nothing for my counterpart, nor the rest of the tower that my great wings could not encompass. All I could do was watch, even my voice drowned by the fury of the storm and the pain of my counterpart. My counterpart took fearful flight as the tongues of fire began to devour the platform upon which it stood, snapped from pain by fear, half-flying half-falling into the river which wound about the town.

##### No longer shall I see them perched upon their tower.

The three Pokémon that you three children brought were brave, getting you out at the cost of their own lives, not so much as crying whilst they were enveloped by merciless flame. I could feel their lives fading away as the flames burnt their bodies and the smoke filled their lungs. Perhaps like a metaphor-their life force burning lower and lower before vanishing like a dream in the sun of the morning. After what seemed like an eternity, rain began to fall and fall with ferocity, drumming against the wood of my tower, running down my beak like the tears that I shed, soaking my feathers until cold gripped my skin, extinguishing the blaze at last. That, as a matter of course, is when it worsened, the Brass Tower abruptly collapsing inwards in a cloud of dust, leaving only the bottom floors even remotely intact.

##### No longer will the city have two towers nor two guardians atop them.

I suddenly felt claustrophobic under that blanket of cold darkness, as though the clouds had descended to press against my wings and trap me, so I extended my wings and gave a powerful Sunny Day, clearing away the clouds as quick as anything. What became all too sharply clear in the sudden light is a horror I would not wish on my worst enemy. My counterpart, gone. Their tower, collapsed. The town smeared with ashes and the faces of its people looking up in fear and anguish. Three charred bodies among the rubble of the once-great tower. What they had once been, I could not tell, so disfigured were they by flame and by pain. I pitied these Pokémon for their loss- and I respected them. They died protecting the ones they cared for, a more noble death than most could ever hope for. I wanted to do something. To act in the face of tragedy, rather than let these Pokémon be buried for something that was not their doing. They deserve another chance, another life. I believed that you would surely not deny them that.

##### No longer do I believe in your sense of justice.

I called forth the very causes of their destruction, in the hopes of softening the anger that even I felt at the elements. I channeled my rage into creation rather than destruction, trying to create something great from this horror, something that you humans seem quite incapable of so much as comprehending, let alone performing yourselves. I summoned my strength and sprang, flying gently to the ruins. Bending my great head low over the three tiny bodies, I steeled my resolve and began to bring them back from the halls of the slain where they lay.

##### No longer do I believe that I was doing them a kindness.

First I called forth the spark of lightning that had caused such destruction, the glowing arcs that leapt from cloud to cloud, the booming roars of thunder that accompanied them. How something that appeared to be a mere strand of light could burn with intensity greater than my own, even if only for a split second before fading into memory. I wished to create a being that embodied that very power, striking with speed and power nearly unparalleled before racing away unharmed, yet unlike lightning this being would remain to strike again and again in aid of goodness at its whim. From this wish, imbued with my own radiant power was born the beast of yellow that you will know as the emperor of lightning, Raikou.

##### No longer do I believe that you will accept such noble aid.

As the glowing yellows of the sun shaped the first, I turned my attention to the next. I brought into being thoughts of the fire that had consumed the tower and brought it down- even such a pinnacle of construction toppled in a few moments by my own mighty element, so difficult to stop, transfixing to the eye, and yet so deadly. A being of twisting flame, balancing lithe agility with the grand stature of a Luxray or Pyroar, yet greater than both together. This time I wished to create a being that embodied the pure power of fire, strong yet graceful and giving, slower yet physically stronger than the other. I wished this being to battle at the side of humans, it's roar and my own Sacred Fire invigorating them to fight on with courage and heart. From that wish was born the beast called the emperor of blazing heat, Entei.

##### No longer do I believe that you will charge together.

When I turned to the last, I thought not of an element of destruction, but rather the life-giving element that runs within all of us. Calm and kind much of the time, yet able to fell cities and wash away all those in its path when it wished. The more gentle counterpart to its siblings who were born of destruction. Water that would wash away impurities, calm fighting spirits, and bring peace where it went. For this being, I wished it not to charge into the fray like the others, but to protect those it found against the ravages of battle. I wished this creature of water to be of aid even in times of peace, helping to rebuild from the destruction just as the rain whisked away the flames and saved the town. From this wish of calm came the Pokémon you will know as the crystalline monarch of water, Suicune.

##### No longer do I believe that it can heal you.

When I raised my fluttering wings and the three Beasts of legend were cleared from their shrouds of light, leaping up to perch upon the tiered roof where they could see and be seen, I expected confusion to follow. I knew that you humans would not expect for these dead beings to suddenly rise, radiating power in the way that a legendary Pokémon does. What I did not expect was for that confusion to turn to fear, nor for that fear to turn to hatred. I could see each pair of eyes change as they looked upon these reborn Pokémon, no longer dulled with horror but bright with fear and rage. Some of you gripped at rocks and debris, some threw what you held. Screeching children were thrust behind adults in needless fear, insults and threats hurled like spears. All without reason, for these Beasts had done nothing but appear.

##### No longer am I happy that I had returned them to life.

I was confused, taken aback. How could I not be, when I had used my greatest power to do something great in the face of this tragedy, and my creations were being greeted with hatred and violence. I couldn't understand what I saw. The very same residents who I'd held conversations with, watched over, cared for, watched as they battled and played, looked at my creations with faces contorted by fear and anger to a degree that I could scarcely comprehend. Weapons were being grabbed and hefted, attacks prepared. The situation was about to become the very war that I had created these beasts to protect you from. I looked into your hearts, and what I saw there made me rue my decision to pay you a kindness.

##### No longer do I trust you.

You felt little pity for the three that had so graciously given their lives, instead you felt selfishly happy that you had survived, caring little even for your loved ones. This selfishness had even spread to your Pokémon, corrupting their good natures. That was merely chief among what I saw when I looked, beyond your disguises and pretenses. I saw lust for power, want for battle, envy, all the things that I despised most, in the hearts of those that I'd trusted enough to never give those hearts a second look. You pressed forwards with your anger and the impromptu weapons you'd grabbed and I had to act, or you might have torn my creations apart on the spot.

##### No longer do I wish to remain here.

I spread my wings and bid my Beasts leave, and so they did. One to the north, one to the east, and one to the west. I doubt that they will ever choose to return. I made my decision in that moment, as my claws left the charred wood, that they would not touch it again. With these words I bid you my goodbyes with no regrets- except perhaps that I should have looked into your hearts sooner, when the evil qualities were only beginning to bud. Perhaps I could have stopped this. Not the storm, not the fire, not the deaths, but your reactions. I could have stopped you from acting with such malice. Yet now it is too late, and I cannot remain in a place populated with those who would kill what they do not understand.

##### No longer can I say that I truly care for you.

I cannot remain in a place where people always put strength over beauty, war over peace, fear over understanding, mind over heart and hatred over love. In moderation, all of these things are necessary. Love will not vanquish all evil, peace will not resolve every conflict, not everything beautiful is good and not everything powerful is bad. However, you humans do so too often. You do so far too often, reacting to light with darkness. So I must leave, wait for the day when you can remedy your own shortcomings, and when one among you is truly pure. Not flawless, for that is impossible, but one who battles against the natural negativity within. Until that day, I will fly without rest in search.

##### No longer will I be seen by you who have deceived me.

##### Not until I find a person worthy of being called a hero.


	2. The Dark Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the story of Pokémon White. Somewhat darker than other chapters. It always struck me as odd that Reshiram, a being of truth, didn't see right through Ghetsis and the rest of Team Plasma, and this was my response to it. A lot of thought went into word choice and stuff, so there's about a metric ton of foreshadowing.

When I first set out to claim the Dark Stone, I considered it to be a wonderful thing. To wield one of the Legendary Dragons of Unova, fight evil, save the world. I thought I would be the underdog “Black Hero”, the Hero of Ideals, fighting for the hopes of Unova. I assumed that the clash that would take place would be one with a clear hero and villain, the good-but-misguided N fighting to split people and Pokémon apart for their own good, not knowing he was wrong. I would be fighting for their unity, to hold together the strong bond that was so apparent to me. Fear wasn’t needed, because I was fighting for good.

##### It seemed so black and white.

I saw it all play out in my head, like the plot of some video game. N and I battling to the last ‘mon on our teams, only for me to triumph in the end. N would realize his mistakes and recant, instead turning to help improve the understanding between people and Pokémon. I, the merciful and kind Dark Hero, would extend my hand and give him a second chance. Together, Reshiram and Zekrom at our sides, we would work to make Unova a better place for people and Pokémon, alike and in harmony. It all seemed so plain, so easy to me. He was wrong, I was right. He had to be stopped, and I had to win. Doubts weren’t part of the program.

##### The situation had more gray in it than I’d seen.

Through the journey, early and late in its progression, I was bright of heart. I pressed forward, overcoming every challenge, growing stronger by the day. I was a juggernaut, the Gym Leaders bowing to my strength. I couldn’t lose, not in a million years. I didn’t understand why the Team Plasma grunts were so motivated, nor did I care. All I saw were evil thieves that had to be stopped, and myself as the hero who vanquished them. I assumed Stockholm Syndrome was to blame when some resisted being returned to their trainers. When N told me that he was the king of Team Plasma, I decided that I would bring him down, teach him what I held in my heart. He wasn’t an enemy per se, but a misguided hero who needed help. I knew that what I was doing was right, and that was that. The murky fogs of gray had to be thrown aside.

##### I didn’t know what the Dragons really were-or what that meant.

I trained my team tirelessly, both for the league and for the final fight that I knew was coming. When I was given the Dark Stone, I promised that I would awaken Zekrom and fight for Unova. I dreamed and dreamed of the moment that would define me, not just as a person but as a Champion. As a Hero. N challenged me, told me to meet and battle him in the Pokémon League, and I accepted. When Reshiram awoke for N in Dragonspiral Tower, I knew I had to take the role of Zekrom’s hero to balance it. Zekrom did not awaken immediately like Reshiram had-and at that time I should have known something was wrong. I blamed it on the fact that I had not been prepared as N had, but I was wrong to.

##### I was blind to the truth of what my ideals really were.

When I reached the league, my blood burned with the strength of my ideals. I could not be stopped, I would stand strong against all the Champions in the world if I had to. I razed the Elite Four as easily as I had overcome every other challenge up to then. I hid my fears and buried my doubts as I always had. I was the Hero of Ideals, and my ideals had to remain strong. I thought I was ready. Yet when I burst into the Champion’s room, my words of challenge died on my lips. N was standing there, Reshiram at his back, Alder’s Volcarona unconscious before them.

##### When I saw Volcarona with an expression that constituted a smile, I should have known.

_“It’s over!”_

N's words rang out in the stillness.

_“Never again will Pokémon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans.”_

I was too stunned to truly pay attention to most of what he said, but when he spoke the sentence I dreaded so, I was snapped back to reality.

_“As a Trainer who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers, free your Pokémon!”_

I had to do something. I shouted at him, practically begged for a chance to stop this. At last, Zekrom resonated with the sheer strength of my ideals. N spoke again, his face alight with the thrill of victory-and the expectation of challenges to come.

_“…I’ve been waiting. In the future I envisioned, you obtained a Dragon Stone. And, indeed, you have. That Dark Stone…Reshiram is responding to it.”_

I reached for the Dark Stone, trying to activate it. Now or never. But then-

_“Stop. This is not a suitable battlefield for the Legendary Dragons! From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma!”_

##### I was too convinced that I had to press on.

To my horror, his words came true. From underground burst a massive castle, dwarfing and surrounding the Pokémon League. When staircases appeared to connect the two, he strode in without care. I, on the other hand, met resistance. Six of the Seven Sages and countless Team Plasma grunts stood between me and my fate. Then, lo and behold; Cheren, Bianca, and the Gym Leaders came to my rescue. I didn’t help them, instead I pressed on, running into the castle. I paid no heed to anyone, even shoving Ghetsis aside when he tried to tell me something. In my mind, I had no time to waste.

##### I should have stopped to listen, stopped to think.

At first, the Dark Stone was silent and still. N spoke, coming closer than he ever had to all-out taunting me for this. He summoned Reshiram to his side, and then gave me two options-give in or face a truly impossible fight. I steeled my resolve and prepared to face him with nothing but my team and my ideals when Zekrom responded to me at last. In a blaze of electricity, the dark-scaled Dragon of Ideals appeared, roaring a challenge to it’s pure white opposite. N faltered at the sight, and I seized upon the opportunity-I used the Master Ball on Zekrom and challenged N to a battle instead of the other way around.

##### I was too hurried, too ready to seal my fate-not knowing what that meant.

The battle that followed was, in a word, brutal. The Dragons went at it first, ripping and tearing at each other as though they had nothing to lose. I sent out my Pokémon, forcing N to do the same by their appearance. He suddenly found that the tables had turned-he was the one begging for tradition and order, a simple Single Battle. But I wasn’t having it. I had to win, at any cost, for the sake of Unova. History would forgive me for putting aside honor in such circumstances. My Pokémon tore into N’s as though they were fighting a war rather than a simple challenge of trainers, perhaps spurred on by the actions of the Dragons. Of course, I had the upper hand straight away. N was not prepared for such a fight, especially one so far removed from normal rules, and even more so against me, when I’d trained so hard for this moment.

##### The Dragons were more than I’d ever realized.

I saw N’s fear and desperation reflected in the eyes of his Pokémon save for Reshiram as they were forced to switch to defense, thrown back by the sheer power of my own team. My Pokémon pressed forward without remorse or mercy, led solely by my commands. N’s Pokémon fought together, given suggestions rather than orders, working as friends. And yet, when they struck blows against my team, they held back. Mine did not. As such his team fell rapidly, one after the other to collapse bleeding on the ground. N, near tears, returned them. At last, only Reshiram and Zekrom still fought. The battle was close, however Zekrom was slightly weaker-N had been training Reshiram for some time, while Zekrom had not battled in hundreds of years. At last, Zekrom staggered backwards and fell to the ground, unable to battle.

##### I claimed to know what I was dealing with, yet I did not even know what that meant.

Reshiram stalked forwards to finish off its defeated foe, but I returned Zekrom quickly enough that the flames bursting from Reshiram’s draconic maw simply played across the floor. I waved my Pokémon forwards once more, and they set upon the weakened Legend. Reshiram was close to defeat as it was and fell quickly to my team. I stared at N, waiting for him to speak. Do something. At last, he did speak. Softly, far slower than his usual fast-paced speech, shaking with emotion.

_"… … My friend Reshiram and I were beaten. Your ideals… Your feelings… They were stronger than my truths, it seems…”_

##### I was soon to learn of my mistakes.

N’s shoulders slumped, and yet he pointedly did not have the sudden epiphany I had expected. There was a long silence, and then Ghetsis walked in. He saw my team lounging around me, and N’s sadness, and scoffed loudly. Addressing N, he spoke.

_"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!"_

N visibly flinched, and my eyes widened. One way or another, this was not going as I had thought. Ghetsis continued, berating N and revealing the horrible truth to his ideals. Team Plasma had been nothing but a façade. He had manipulated N and the world, so that people would release their Pokémon, leaving only Ghetsis and the people he chose to rule the world with the Dragons. I could see N’s horror, and then somehow the situation took a turn for the worse. The Dragons appeared from their ‘balls, hale and unfazed. Reshiram scowled at Ghetsis, baring sharp fangs at the lies he revealed. Zekrom, on the other hand, half-smiled and gave a noise of appreciation for the man’s devotion to his ideals.

##### That was when-at least in part-I realized.

Ghetsis laughed.

_“Zekrom sees my point! You don’t see why? I’ll tell you, ignorant child. Zekrom allies itself with those who pursue their ideals at any cost, and Reshiram does the same for those who likewise pursue truth. You think these beasts care for morality? Fool! They are like shattered glass-pieces of what once was, uncaring of who or what they hurt. They empower those they are aligned with, driving forth their devotion-and their ferocity. Reshiram and Zekrom are not the kind guardians Unova has painted them to be. They are simply truth and ideals, nothing more or less. Those concepts don’t have some innate goodness or morality-and neither do the Dragons. Team Plasma only made it by Reshiram’s scrutiny because we chose the truthful side-humans are horrible creatures, enslaving Pokémon without a whit of care! You can’t pretend to be an exception-your own Pokémon obey you because they were raised that way, not because they care about you. You know I speak the truth, I can see it in your eyes!”_

##### I looked into the eyes of my Dragon, and what looked back was indeed what Ghetsis had described. A beast without sense of morality or kindness- at least not as I knew them.

I recoiled from the Legendary, understanding. After that, everything happened very quickly. Ghetsis attacked in an attempt to silence me forever, but Zekrom made short work of his team. N left-almost fled-repenting his goals as he did. He said that now he had to find out for himself if it really was true. All of it. For the first time, he didn’t refer to Reshiram as his friend, but as his Dragon. Ghetsis and the Shadow Triad escaped arrest. Team Plasma fell apart. The League praised me, but it all felt wrong. I found myself with the title of Champion thrust upon me, a mere child. But I left the League behind to try and find the truth behind my ideals.

##### I had to see if Ghetsis was right-but in my heart, I knew the answer.

Everywhere I went, I was greeted with almost reverence by people-and hatred by Pokémon. My own team seemed cold and distant. Zekrom was still animated and loyal, but I could barely look at it after what had taken place. All through the region, I saw what N had seen. What Team Plasma had seen. What Reshiram had seen. People were harsh, cruel, and uncaring of how they treated the Pokémon they claimed to be their partners. Looking back, I saw the truth for what it was-even I, with all my grand ideals of coexistence, had not respected the wishes of the creatures I called my team. Team Plasma had been right-people and Pokémon could not exist side-by-side. I, a clueless child, had gotten in over my head and stopped what had to be done from being done.

##### There was no going back.

With the aid of Zekrom, I buried what had happened that day. The world didn’t need to know that I-the supposed hero-had failed them. Instead, I worked to improve the situation and the bond between people and Pokémon. And yet, I knew it was a lost cause. Reshiram had known so from the beginning, and I doubted that Zekrom didn’t. It had allied with me not because of my lofty goals, but because I was entirely devoted to my ideals of harmony. I didn’t doubt that had I not awakened Zekrom, Ghetsis could have done it just as easily.

##### The Dragons were ancient beings, entirely lacking any sense of right and wrong-or perhaps just having a sense different from ours to the point where it was unrecognizable.

I wasn’t the good guy in this story. I wasn’t the hero. N was-and the misguided young person trying to do the right thing the wrong way was…me. All that time, when I’d fought so hard, I was the antagonist, the unwitting evil that was all the worse because it didn’t know itself for what it was. I was the one who’d been manipulated, by all the strong trainers who told me that Pokémon and humans could coexist in happiness. They and all those who stood up to Team Plasma were not the heroes brave enough to aid-they were as lost and wrong as I was. Every Team Plasma grunt I’d defeated was another promising hero, struck down by the seemingly invincible opponent that I had become. Usually, in these kinds of stories, I would lose in the end. I would see the error of my ways and apologize, before helping the people of Unova correct their mistakes. But that didn’t happen. This was no cheerful movie with a happy ending.

##### In this story, the antagonist won. Doomed the world to suffer, as was their plan-even if they themselves didn’t know it.


	3. Falling to the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waves are like life. They rise and fall, sometimes intense, pushing you against the rocks and making you gasp and struggle. Other times gentle, buoying you up to bob on the surface and enjoy the sun. Yet other times still like glass, beautiful expanses of silence for a moment brief yet eternal. All of this depends on the winds of change and how they frisk over the rippling waters."  
> \- Random Me Quote
> 
> This story discusses what would happen if Archie was never actually stopped in first RSE, then ORAS.

### Sapphire

It's been a long time since the sun's been out. The rain, falling always...it never changes. One begins to forget what it felt like to see that natural light, whether it be sun or stars, to be able to tell whether it's night or day by one's own eyes. One grows bored of the same old home, being unable to set foot outside the door. One wonders...what was it like to be able to whisper and be heard without the rushing wind? Such a simple thing, but whose loss reflects on the daily life so much more than one would think. What was life like when one didn't have that fear in the back of one's mind, that fear that the water would rise upon one's home and all they loved and all they knew would just be...gone? One grows so used to loneliness, and that melancholy brought by pouring rain and gray skies. Is this all there is anymore? There was once something else...or was it a dream? A dream that will never be real again? What is this light that lies in the few images of the past...this strange yellow-gold? How can people stand outdoors without being blown away? What was this life, was it ever real? Or was it all an invention of minds desperate to escape these storms? Flight haunts the dreams of the storm-bound...was it really once possible to soar above the clouds? The sun...what an abstract concept that has become. What did it look like? The sun...now just a word, so forgettable, yet once so pervasive in the collective thought...or was it all just my imagination?

### Alpha Sapphire

Archie had succeeded, but he never could have foreseen the true power of Kyogre. A child, young but strong, raced to stop it. During the battle, Archie and all above heard Kyogre's cry, a thundering crash and a scream suddenly cut off. Seconds later, Primal Kyogre emerged from the collapsed cave alone and enraged. Other trainers rose to fight it, but all lost, some meeting the same early fate as the child who had so bravely charged in. Floods rose and storms grew, obliterating all in their path.

The Fire types were the first to perish, their flames dying under the painful rain. Wildfires died down, but their Pokémon did as well. Even those who remained safe indoors slowly suffocated under the constant dampness.  
Then went the Rock and Ground types, unable to stand the relentless rain. They held on grittily for a time, but their bulk could not withstand the rain and wind.  
After that went many of the wild Pokémon, all those who remained outdoors and above grounds or water fell to the elements one after another.  
After they fell, so did those who took shelter below ground, the flooding ending them or driving them from their makeshift homes to be consumed by the never-ending hurricane.  
Then went those people and Pokémon who were inside, even those in shelters. The globe-spanning storm seemed to target them, lightning striking, winds blowing, Kyogre itself attacking the most resilient.  
They prayed to the other Legendary Pokémon for assistance, but Kyogre had become unstoppable, ending them too with the aid of the storm that grew only worse as time passed.  
Last to go were the underwater-dwellers and the mountain Pokémon, as the storms became too much even for them, the lightning obliterating hundreds of water-types at a time, the strong currents murdering the rest against the rocks, and the mountain Pokémon were swept to their doom by the winds.

Finally only Kyogre remained, but its power was exhausted at last. It dove beneath the surface and slept, sealed away once again. The waters slowly receded, leaving no trace of past people or Pokémon on that world. Yet it was begun again by Arceus, starting the cycle anew. Many hundreds of thousands of years later, Kyogre was awakened again, and a scream suddenly cut off sounded from a deep cave as a former villain listened in horror to the sound that heralded another end and beginning.

##### The world was indeed started over and born anew, but not in the way Archie hoped.


	4. Letters to Friends Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters from protagonists to the people they befriended on their journeys. These are female protagonists because I'm a girl. This was inspired by a song called Memories Lost, and that really shows on the first letter.

#### Dear Lillie,

It's been so long since I saw you last. I try to hold on, to keep my mind fresh, but every day the memories grow fainter.

I try to remember. The adventures we shared. How I saved your life, stormed into the Aether Foundation to rescue you and Nebby when you needed my help. How when all was lost, you gave me hope, kept me believing that everything would turn out right. How when Nebby lay dying, you took the lead to save it, how brave you were then. How you used to ramble about silly things when we walked together, sometimes even forgetting where we were and getting startled. Your past with Lusamine, how you would hint at it on occasion, to Gladion on Poni Island and to me on Exeggutor Island. How you accidentally said an innuendo and we both laughed until it hurt and our faces were red. How when you said goodbye, you gave me a little doll to hold on to so I could remember you by. Why you left, to save someone who would have killed you had she the chance.

I fear the day when these memories will be lost. I know that there will be a day when I cease to remember your smile, the look on your face when I promised I'd always be there if you needed me. A day when I can't remember seeing you and Nebby for the first time, out on that bridge, scared and unsure. Every day, that time draws nearer, and every day, I fight to delay the inevitable, that horrible someday when I will forget you, my best friend in the world. I'm fighting...and I'm losing. I'm so sorry.

##### Fearful of Forgetting,

##### Moon

  
  


#### Dear Zinnia,

I...know you're probably angry with me. I mean, Rayquaza didn't choose you, and I can't say I understand why. And I'd like to say that you should be happy that it wasn't you. I've been chosen for these kinds of things so many times...well, more like I get myself into them. But I wouldn't ask anyone else to take my place. It all seems so simple, but it isn't. I'm not saying that you weren't qualified to destroy that meteor-heck, you were more qualified than I. But I can't let anyone else put their lives at risk. Especially someone as strong as you. My Pokémon and I know that it could be over for us at any time. It's an occupational hazard of throwing yourself into danger after danger, and I know that someday my risks will catch me and I'll fail or worse. It's not a matter of if, but of when. I can't put anyone else into that situation, not when I have the choice to volunteer and take that risk. Besides, when I do...die...someone will step up. I have to have faith in that, and I can't let the future defenders go dying on me, doing my job.

That flight with Rayquaza...it was more dangerous than you probably understand right now. I barely made it out with my Pokémon. I even failed to capture Deoxys when it attacked, I had to go back and hunt it down and even then I had to Masterball it. After we landed, the Aqua suit crumbled right off of me. If I'd taken a minute later up there, I would have died. Do you see why I wouldn't want anyone else doing this kind of thing? Do you see...why it's best if I'm putting myself at risk instead of anyone else?

##### The Always-In-Danger,

##### May

  
  


#### Dear N,

It's been a long time...well, two years. I heard you went back to Unova. Funny, I've been looking for you for so long and now you're right back where we started. I heard you gave Zekrom to some young trainer too, that you didn't want to be the hero anymore. I wish I had that choice sometimes. To just...be a trainer. Not have the burden of saving the world. But I'm stuck with it. Enough about me. How have you been? Where have you been for two years? What brought you to give up Zekrom? Rumors are everywhere...what's even true for you? Even Reshiram can't tell anymore. What do you do now that it's all...over? What's it like, being a normal trainer now? Is it as nice as it sounds? Boring after all your adventures? I sound like a little kid with all these questions don't I. Oh well, too late to fix it, my bad for writing in pen I guess. I suppose...you've moved on from everything that's happened. I can't say I have. I probably could if I really tried. It's been so long since we've met... I don't know what I'd do or say if we were to meet now. I'm not really the sweet little girl you remember anymore. Not after everything that's happened to me. Maybe we should meet sometime and catch up.

##### The Reluctant Heroine,

##### Hilda

  
  


#### Dear Looker,

Which region are you in these days? Emma and I have been trying to carry on your work and continue what you started, but it's gotten really hard. Crime has only risen, and some former Team Flare operatives refuse to give up. We've been trying our best but...I don't know how long we have before something goes wrong. We recruited the Lumiose Gang, but morale is very low. We wish you were here-you always seemed to cheer us up. Even if you couldn't fight alongside Emma and I, you always knew where to send us and what to say when someone was feeling down. 

It seems that we can do no right lately- the International Police think we're illegitimate, the regional police think we're suspicious, and the locals think we're useless when we're trying as hard as we can. Money has been tight too, I've been funding us with my winnings but no-one wants to battle against me these days. Even the Elite Four close the door when they see me walking up. I'm scared that after everything, the Looker Bureau will have to close forever...what do I do?

##### Losing Hope,

##### Serena


End file.
